


Something of Worth

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Corona - Freeform, F/M, Kingdom of Corona, Post-KHIII, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sokai, Spoilers for KHIII, The Floating Lanterns, Written for SoKai Week, date, khiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A year after the Reapers' Game, Sora and Kairi are reunited for the first time in Corona. And since it's the right night for it, Sora gets to show Kairi the floating lanterns-on a date with her-that he once dreamed of.





	Something of Worth

Sora stood under the lanterns in Corona, not quite knowing what to think.  
  
He was finally meeting with Kairi again after a year—and in doing so on this dream date that was everything he'd ever hoped it would be—but now that Sora was waiting for her to show up, he was beginning to fear… how was he ever going to make this everything it was destined to be? Everything he needed it to be for her?

“Sora!” Kairi exclaimed—much like she had as a young girl when he’d first fallen in love with her— “…You’re sure lost in thought during what’s supposed to be a happy occasion! C’mon! Let’s get rid of those feelings!”

She was certainly right…. And if Kairi had given Sora a moment to get himself together instead of diving right into the heart of the issue, he might have been able to please her more… but she hadn’t.

But Since Sora was someone who had learned to not take things for granted, he decided to let his apprehensiveness—and Kairi discovering he was apprehensive—go.

If it was for Kairi, Sora would do anything. Especially since his heart still felt like his days with her were numbered.  
  
Not exactly a sobering thought.

…But if there was anything that now got Sora to where Kairi already was, it was her look!  
  
Kairi’s hair was longer again—even lengthier than it had been in the first year she’d waited for him—which was kind of surprising, because Sora had thought for sure that she’d keep it short…

Sora had even thought he preferred it that way… but since some of their best memories were of when she had lengthy tresses, Sora found himself falling more and more in love with this look. Maybe it was for the best.

Kairi’s outfit, however, was a lot like what she’d worn in their time together before Destiny Islands fell: a white tank top—or was tube top more correct here?—and a brown skort!

It made Sora happy to see the brown… Because even though Sora knew Kairi  _could_ sometimes get out of the pink that she now adored, she’d always stay close to it: and this was almost touching the salmon or rose color that she loved.

But it was also close to the violet from back in the day: the near violet he’d seen of her heart for the world to see, when Xehanort had- when Xehanort had struck her down.

And as painful as it was for Sora to see that shade again, it also reminded him of a time before they had left home and become world-traveling heroes.

…But now he was here with her once again.

That truth had really hit him just then—when it had seemed to Kairi from the get-go on this night—and as it did, it was all Sora could do to not throw himself at her feet and apologize for not taking the moment seriously enough.

But Kairi just chuckled when he seemed about to fret, and pointed with her hand to where they could go get food during the festival.

And it seemed to Sora that Kairi definitely had the right idea about this, when she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along with her. He nearly tripped, with how flustered he was.

And it didn’t escape Sora’s notice that she made certain that their sides were flush against each other as they walked.

…It felt good. And how Sora missed the years with Kairi he could have had like this, if things had been different.

Since the booth for food was stationed right in front of the ocean, it meant that Sora and Kairi’s toes had to rest in the surf on this dark, beautiful night as they waited in line.

As the waves rushed up against his feet, it reminded Sora not only of memories of their time together on Destiny Islands…

But how they’d been waiting for each other like this before.

Sora was certain Kairi must have had her shoes buried in the sea many a time as she’d counted the days. And Sora had done the same when he’d first recalled her at Castle Oblivion’s version of Destiny Islands, and when he had hoped for a miracle at the Dark Margin… and even in some more moments since then.

And having had this sudden epiphany, Sora had to tell it to Kairi.

He twisted in her arms, and then maneuvered them so he was holding Kairi and had his chin on her head. “So, what do you think? The sea and sky have finally found a way to be together? …And sorry for being cold before, Kairi. My heart’s just… a mess after everything that’s happened. But I love you. And I’m  _so_ glad you’re here.”

This seemed to appease Kairi. And she bonked Sora on the head with a fan he assumed she must have gotten from Rapunzel when she first got here. Then she spoke softly with a tinge of seriousness. “Just take me to see the lights, like you once dreamed about… And we can talk about engagements after that.”

Sora smirked: oh, how he got where Kairi was going with that. He would’ve been a fool not to.

Kairi was actually pretty casual, Sora knew, and despite the fact that her father was mayor of Destiny Islands… she hated attending big parties. So she really  _did_ mean some normal engagements they could attend together.

But to Sora? It seemed she was also hinting that he should propose to her, or that maybe she would to him! And maybe- maybe he would, if he could get over his qualms now. Sora certainly thought it was time, and he _wanted_ to be with Kairi.

So just gently pressing at Kairi’s back, to hint to her that she should be walking forward, Sora led her towards the dock that would take them to the boats.

This was no big deal at all, because it was the kind of thing they’d done on their Island time after time.

But what _did_ take Sora aback, was when Kairi put the fan in her pocket: it gave Sora a strange vision in his head, of Kairi even whipping it out from there—fast—and using it to fight, the way Mulan once had.

She had certainly become a warrior princess alright, and certainly _could_ do that if she wanted to. It just made him adore her all the more.

…Which was probably why he pulled her onto his lap before he could think better of it, and kissed her like he’d been dreaming of doing for years now. Until it bruised Kairi’s lips and probably his own, but he was too full of endorphins to be able to tell.

But even while they were behaving this way—and making up for lost time—they remembered that there were other boats nearby, too, so made sure to not get too crazy.

More than anything, Sora ran his hands through Kairi’s hair as she laid atop his chest and he lazily locked his lips with hers.

And Kairi? She kept her hands above Sora’s heart—that he thought probably spoke well of all she was feeling and thinking—and once while they were still making out, she nudged her cheek against his lovingly.

Finally, Sora pulled away, not wanting all of their precious time together to be ruled by their hormones. But he made sure to keep Kairi’s face cradled between his hands, and his forehead against hers when he did.

“Kairi, I know every hot-blooded male around would be glad to get kissy with their partner more than anything… But I’m not them. And more than anything, I just want to spend time with you… Kairi, I’ve missed you  _so_ much.”

The last time Sora had seen Kairi… well, she’d been more demure than he’d ever seen her before. So, with that, Sora half-expected her to be blushing up a storm here. Again.

But instead, she chuckled rather loudly and embarrassingly—like she’d been known to do on the paopu tree—and then she lost her balance, and fell so that her face was on his lap.

And just like that, she was  _humiliated_.

Sora was quick to try and reassure her—maybe she felt awful about this, since she was supposed to be so much more graceful now that she was a Keyblade wielder? And Sora tried to tell Kairi that wasn’t the case, since he himself could still be quite klutzy—but Kairi interrupted him before he could.

“We’re  _supposed_ to be having a cute date—I’m supposed to be enjoying the show!—and here I am falling. Just what kind of person am I?”

And now that Kairi mentioned it, Sora finally took note of all the lights above him and could see that it was a much more impressive show than it had been the previous year.

This time, the lanterns were more than just gold: there were a lot of pinks and purples in there, to hint at Rapunzel’s love for the dress she’d worn all throughout her first adventure. Or so Sora guessed.

And since those were also Kairi’s colors, Sora didn’t doubt she was getting much delight out of seeing them all play out in front of her now.

This was a view that, until a few years ago, neither of them could have ever even dreamed was possible since the Destiny Islands were still pretty rural in a lot of ways.

Also, there were fireworks—Sora thought that was the name he’d heard for them in The Land of Dragons?—gracefully waving through the air, so that they missed the lanterns but painted the stars in fluorescence.

And with the navy-blue sky backdrop, that was much like a dark canvas and everything else beside it the paints… Sora didn’t think he’d seen a more gorgeous sight in his life. Not even the Final World compared anymore.

“In your defense,” Sora laughed, looking down at Kairi and continuing their conversation about her clumsy maneuver from a moment ago. “That firecracker almost did hit our boat, and jostled you!”

And after Kairi had peered into his eyes to see if he meant it, Sora grabbed ahold of her hands and helped her get back into her seat.

“That’s true. And since it somehow did even worse than knocking me over—it made me bored with the show, too! I guess I shouldn’t be too hard on myself, when the firecracker is the real culprit here...”

…Well, this turn of events was a bit shocking, and Sora supposed the he should’ve been surprised, but in all honesty Kairi’s lack of interest made too much sense to him. After all, he had lost interest in boating many times himself, when he’d capsize a dingy at home.

And truth be told, the show was winding down now anyway as Rapunzel’s parents motioned for everyone to come back to shore and to meet the princess.

Not needing to be told twice, Sora began rowing them in.

…Or at least he would have, if Kairi didn’t take the oars from him and hit him slightly on his noggin: hinting that she didn’t want to be coddled and wanted to do this for them both. And so she did.

Satisfied that with how hard he’d worked to get back to Kairi, he hadn’t had to do any more work at the moment, Sora helped Kairi to her feet when he eventually got onto the docks first. And then they began walking back towards the city hand-in-hand.

On the way there, Kairi picked up some seashells in the way that Xion had done the last time Sora had seen her. It made Sora grin:Kairi deserved to feel what he, Xion, Riku, and everyone else had felt on their own journeys. It was why he hadn’t protested when he’d learned she was training with Merlin.

“I’m thinking of trying to find a teacher here, who can give me something of this world,” Kairi said out of the blue, enough so that Sora somewhat squeezed her arm in worry.

But then, he thought she must have followed where his thoughts had taken him, thinking of all of the adventures they’d had to go on on the worlds… So, this type of conversation  _did_ make sense, then.

And Sora thought he could already guess where she was headed with it, as memories of keychains he’d gotten on the various planets began playing in his head.

“When you and Riku went out and did things, you always learned something from the world you were in and it bettered you in your fighting. I don’t see why it can’t be the same for me.”

Sora was about to say that this was a good idea, and that if Kairi was really sold on this, she should also try and learn a fighting technique from someone before they just handed her a keychain. Sora’s best memory to go along with this was when he’d fought Sephiroth—and then watched Cloud do the same, and even Tifa—and Tifa had given him Fenrir afterwards…

But Sora bit his tongue, when he suddenly got the sense that if Kairi were to take his advice here… she’d probably learn something from Eugene.

And Sora had nothing against Eugene—quite the opposite, really—but there was just something about the idea of him being around Kairi that strangely irked Sora. He thought he must have been jealous….

And then he found himself realizing how Kairi might have been the same, if she’d seen him and Rapunzel before.

It wasn’t like Kairi and Sora had been dating then—they’d thought they were just friends—and Sora had only been friendly with Rapunzel… but still. The part of Sora that didn’t want to beat around the bush with Kairi any longer thought that maybe he owed her an apology about a few things.

So to maybe make up for things a bit, he decided to try and strike something in her arts and crafts side--since he’d always been amazed by her creativity… a creativity that had carried on into Naminé and Xion.

“You’re good at making things yourself, Kairi. And your girl friends have only strengthened that skill in you, as you’ve all worked on your own art... You ever think about making your own keychains?”

And Sora made sure to stop where they were walking, and to pull Kairi in for a quick kiss after he’d posed the question.  
  
Because Kairi, after all, was looking for the strength others could give her. But Sora had often thought she didn’t see her own ability enough.

Kairi blushed beet red at this—as she would; and as Sora was pretty sure he himself was doing… public displays of affection, and all.

And yet Sora had found he couldn’t keep himself from kissing her at all. She just… she just needed to know how much she meant to him, and much more.

Though Sora made sure to keep it chaste—something Kairi seemed to appreciate, even if she was the one trying to kiss him longer when he backed up—but when a ton of people erupted into applause around them, their self-conscious feelings disappeared.

With a quick sleight of hand, Sora pulled out Kairi’s fan from her pocket—she must have really loved this thing—and put a ring he’d synthesized with help from the Moogles in it, before he slipped it back.

Kairi _had_ earlier talked about engagements, after all.

Thankfully, Kairi didn’t notice. Instead, she seemed more focused on the fact that Sora’s hands were still on the lower part of her back. Oops.

“Why’d you do that, Sora?” Kairi demanded playfully, hand on her hips as she saucily demanded an answer from him.

And he knew what she must have been imagining with this question: all the times he’d seemed nervous about, or _with_ , her in the past… but those days were over and done with now.

“Because you doubt yourself so much, Kairi. I needed you to see that there’s so much of worth in you.”

Young Kairi would have probably snarked at Sora for this.

The Kairi falling in love for the first time, who had saved him from death, would have flushed at his sudden forwardness.

But this Kairi—who  _was_ sure of herself, in some respects, and their role in each other’s lives—jumped onto Sora for a piggyback ride, and whispered into his ear: “Really? Do you think that, even when I’m making life hard for you like this?”

“Exactly. This moment is so light and playful… and that’s what I need in my life… and probably why you’re my Light.”

They were getting to the part of the ocean right outside Corona, and Kairi got off of him, pulled him aside, and questioned: "Sora… I fell into your trap from earlier. Why are you focusing on the big things—or at least I _assume_ you’re focusing on that—when we should be focusing on each other?”

Sora grinned at that, because she was right. So right. They’d come full-circle, but in other ways done a one-eighty. Sora pulled Kairi into his arms again, and simply held her as Rapunzel came walking their way.

Yeah… as happy as they were now, they still had some kinks to work out: such as how this new relationship with them would work… or when was an appropriate time to think of all the bad that had happened, and to maybe worry about the future, and when wasn’t…  
  
But Sora knew as he doodled a ring on the palm of Kairi’s hand—in a way that was very much her and that would hopefully get her to finally notice the gift he’d given her in her cherished fan when they were ready—that this was a good place to start.


End file.
